


Voulez-vous danser?

by Shamanka_Ingrid



Category: Last Exile
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanka_Ingrid/pseuds/Shamanka_Ingrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Татьяна шла на бал Августы не развлекаться, а по долгу службы, но что-то пошло не так. Что-то всегда идет не так, если в поле зрения находится Дио.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voulez-vous danser?

**Author's Note:**

> Возможный ООС Татьяны.   
> Вычитка - kamili-kem

Надев бальное платье, Татьяна держалась так же холодно и отстраненно, как и всегда. Она шла на бал Августы не развлекаться, а по долгу службы. Хрупкое перемирие могло рухнуть в любой момент, и следовало быть начеку.   
Она не позволила себе расслабиться ни на секунду, даже когда неугомонный Дио потащил ее танцевать. Татьяна было отказалась, но этот хитрец наклонился к ее уху и доверительно прошептал:  
— Так гораздо удобнее наблюдать за танцующими. Уверена, что не хочешь совместить приятное с полезным?  
Что ж, она совместила. Это было дейстительно приятно — позволить Дио вести в танце. Давно забытое чувство. Почти как быть ведомой в небе, когда ты безгранично доверяешь своему ведущему.   
Татьяне понравилось ощущение близости дыхания Дио, прикосновение его длинных волос к ее щеке, рука на ее талии, сухие узкие ладони...  
Черт возьми, не стоило запоминать все это так детально. Во время бала Татьяна думала в первую очередь о деле, но потом, когда суматоха с поисками Милии закончилась, никто не мешал ей дать волю воображению.   
Она просто давно не танцевала, с Академии, да и там редко позволяла себе развлечения. Если бы это был кто-нибудь другой, какой угодно не самый неуклюжий танцор, ей бы понравилось не меньше.   
Татьяна старалась убедить себя, что сам Дио здесь совершенно ни при чем. К тому же, это было крайне неудачное время для флирта, неважно, с посторонним ли человеком или с собственным подчиненным (ну да, пожно подумать, что Дио хоть кому то в своей жизни подчинялся).   
Она тщательно гнала от себя прочь пораженческие мысли, и все равно не могла не думать: хорошо бы все закончилось. Это постоянное напряжение, вечное ожидание войны. Они так устали от этого еще на Престеле.  
Хорошо бы устроить еще один бал. И танцевать, танцевать до головокружения, забыв о титулах и званиях, болтать о ерунде, выслушивать комплименты, влюбляться... Попытаться забыть о боли, потерях, разочарованиях. Начать жить. 

После Великой Гонки Татьяне больше всего хотелось остаться на «Сильвиусе». Ее вымотала не столько сама гонка, сколько шумиха после окончания, вспышки камер, бесцеремонные репортеры, толпа... Ей было радостно и одновременно неловко оттого, что их с Алис экипаж волею жюри оказался на первой ступеньке пьедестала. Видит небо, Дио заслужил свою минуту славы. То, что он летает один, храня память о своем погибшем друге и навигаторе, не должно было помешать признать его победу... нет, их с Люсиолой победу.   
Татьяна и Алис с трудом смогли покинуть празднество, чтобы привести себя в порядок и переодеться, но обещали непременно вернуться и продолжить веселье. Татьяна стянула себя пахнущий дикой смесью пота и шампанского комбинезон (ну да, их все-таки окатили пеной из огромной бутылки), приняла душ. Потом немного подумала — и надела форму «Сильвиуса». Парадную, так и быть.   
Ей ужасно хотелось вновь выйти в свет в красивом платье, но она боялась выдать себя, показать, что надеется на что-то... на продолжение? Да и неуместен будет бальный наряд на уличном празднике.   
«О небо, о чем я только думаю?» — вздохнула она и приказала отвезти их с Алис на главную площадь, где продолжались гуляния по случаю Великой Гонки. За штурвал сегодня она садиться больше не собиралась.   
Алис удивленно посмотрела на нее — она-то как раз воспользовалась тем, что можно одеться не по форме, и выглядела намного моложе своих лет в своем легкомысленном коротком платье в зеленый горох.   
Дио стоял рядом с Клаусом и Аль и что-то им рассказывал, размахивая своим бокалом. Лави болтала с Мораном чуть поодаль.   
— Мы думали, он где-нибудь тихо страдает по поводу несправедливости жюри, — хихикнула Алис.   
— Вы что, не знаете Дио? Он страдает громко и публично, — поморщилась Лави. — И уже довольно долго. Вы не знаете, как его выключить ненадолго, а?  
— Откуда бы?  
— Ну, вы все-таки его начальство...  
— В случае с Дио это ничего не меняет, — усмехнулась Татьяна. — Ты, конечно, пьешь воду? А что-нибудь еще здесь наливают?  
— Конечно, я сейчас принесу! — спохватился Моран. — Что будете пить?  
Алис попросила вина, Татьяна предпочла разбавленный виски со льдом. На Престеле она не любила крепких напитков, но с тех пор многое изменилось.   
Ей еще удавалось некоторое время избегать встречи с Дио лицом к лицу — она отыскала Фам с Жизель и Диан с Виолой, поблагодарила их за отличную честную гонку. Немного поболтала с механиками — ровно столько, чтобы не смущать их своим присутствием. Поймала Софию с Винсентом и вежливо, но настойчиво напомнила о том, что «Сильвиус» нуждается в серьезном ремонте. София, конечно, и сама капитан крейсера, она вряд ли забудет, но для нее на первом месте стоит «Сильвана».   
А после этого Татьяна все-таки попалась.  
— Мне кажется, что мы слишком мало потанцевали в прошлый раз, — Дио сиял, словно именинник. Что там Лави говорила про публичные страдания? — Заработались, служа на благо Анатоля. Не хочешь наверстать?  
Если бы дело было только в танцах...Татьяна пыталась понять по его взгляду, показалось ли ей, или в прошлый раз действительно что-то промелькнуло между ними, слишком мимолетное и эфемерное, чтобы всерьез в это поверить. Так и не поняла и решила отшутиться:  
— Я не одета для бала...  
Дио покачал головой и сказал:  
— Неужели ты думаешь, что это делает тебя менее привлекательной?  
После такого ответа отказывать ему в танце было просто глупо. 

Здесь была совсем другая музыка, другие танцы — попроще, поэнергичнее. Татьяна поначалу немного путалась в шагах, пыталась следить за соседними парами и повторять, но потом поняла, что проще снова довериться Дио. У него все получалось как-то интуитивно, на чистом вдохновении. «И летает он так же», — подумала она.   
Глухо бумкал барабан, подгулявшая скрипка выводила бодрые трели, ритм нарастал, и мир вокруг Татьяны кружился все быстрее. Возможно, тут еще было дело в виски, пусть даже и разбавленном. Мимо нее промелькнули удивленные лица механиков и пилотов «Сильвиуса», Моран, Лави, Милия, Алис, которая одобрительно подняла вверх большой палец...   
После очередного быстрого танца Татьяна поняла, что устала подпрыгивать и кружиться.   
— Передохнем немного? — предложила она.   
— Конечно, — согласился Дио, не отпуская ее руку. Это было чертовски приятно. — Хочешь чего-нибудь выпить? Или съесть?  
— Нет, спасибо. Ничего.   
— А... уйти отсюда со мной?   
Честно и прямо. Без всяких там идиотских «прогуляться» и «посмотреть на звезды». Дио как он есть.  
«Это закончится завтра утром, — подумала она. — И мне будет плохо. Очень плохо. Гораздо хуже, чем тогда, когда я по уши втрескалась в Клауса. Я буду видеть его лицо каждый день и знать, что я ему никто. Что он волен быть с кем угодно...»  
Татьяна собиралась сказать «нет». Ей не нужно было еще одно разочарование, еще один постоянный источник тупой ноющей боли, привычный и беспощадный, как камешек в ботинке во время долгого перехода, когда нельзя остановиться и вытряхнуть его.   
Она хотела как-нибудть переменить тему разговора, обратить все в шутку, чтобы это прозвучало не обидно... и очень удивилась, услышав свой собственный голос:  
— Хочу.   
За этим должен был последовать поцелуй, но... когда это у Дио все было как у людей? Он схватил ее за руку, дернул за собой:  
— Тогда бежим!   
— Куда?   
Не отвечая, Дио пронесся через площадь, ловко лавируя в толпе, свернул в какую-то темную боковую улочку. Татьяна, которая регулярно тренировалась в спортзале, с трудом поспевала за ним. Наконец Дио остановился.   
— Совсем чокнулся! — сердито сказала она, немного отдышавшись. — Объясни мне, какого черта мы бегаем, как ненормальные!  
Он улыбнулся, озорно и немного виновато :  
— Там слишком много людей, которые могли помешать. Я не хотел, чтобы ты передумала.  
— Вот сейчас я точно передумаю, — Татьяне было неловко, что она, взрослая женщина, капитан боевого крейсера, скачет по подворотням с этим бестолковым мальчишкой. — Устроил цирковое представление...  
— Тогда ты зря бегала, — съязвил Дио и тут же получил подзатыльник.   
— Болван!  
Дио перехватил ее руку, поднес к губам и тихо сказал:  
— Перестань. На самом деле не так уж ты и сердишься.  
А потом он наконец-то ее поцеловал. И Татьяна сразу поняла, что дело было точно не в танцах, а в самом Дио. В его руках, его запахе, его взгляде...   
Татьяна обняла его за шею и замерла, наслаждаясь этой, пока еще не слишком чувственной, близостью. Они стояли так довольно долго, и Дио не пошевелился, не испортил момент. Просто продолжал держать ее в своих обятиях, прижавшись щекой к ее щеке. Потом шепнул вопросительно:  
— Идем? Мой ваншип стоит недалеко отсюда.   
— Да, — еле слышно ответила Татьяна. 

Она просто следовала за ним, как в танце — отключив разум, следуя только ощущениям. Когда Дио вел, а тело Татьяны следовало за ним, отзываясь на прикосновения его губ и прохладных рук к ее горячей коже — от одного этого контраста она забывала, как дышать, когда он всего лишь легко проводил пальцами по линии позвоночника. Хотелось закрыть глаза — и не закрывать глаза, смотреть, смотреть на него, запоминать то, чего она никогда не видела и никогда больше не увидит так близко. Спутанные белые волосы, красивые обнаженные руки, светлые брови и темные ресницы, губы в трещинках... Хотелось запомнить руками его тело — о небо, пусть эти воспоминания никогда не исчезнут, не потеряются в миллионах других!   
Да, сначала это был танец, все более смелый и откровенный. Дио умело балансировал на тонкой грани, то почти доводя ее до кульминации, то отступая на пару шагов, как в танго.   
Когда Татьяна раскрылась ему навстречу и впустила в себя, то удивилась, насколько это получилось легко и правильно. Словно они идеально подходят друг другу. Словно они вместе уже целую вечность.   
А потом они сорвались в свободное падение. Больше не было ни неба, ни земли, ни верха, ни низа, только захватывающее и опасное ощущение полета в бездну.   
Когда люди падают с такой высоты, то непременно разбиваются.   
И они разбились. И где-то там, на дне, лежали, их обнаженные тела — вжимаясь друг в друга и не в силах расцепить эти объятия. 

Татьяна вернулась в свою каюту на рассвете. Ей не хотелось дефилировать перед командой «Сильвиуса» в таком помятом виде в разгар рабочего утра.   
А еще больше ей не хотелось прощаться. Она знала, что не стоит надеяться на продолжение, и чувствовала себя до крайности глупо, но у Дио хватило такта позволить ей ускользнуть. Он убедительно сделал вид, что не проснулся, когда Татьяна осторожно высвободилась из его объятий, оделась и ушла.   
Она прошла в душ, разделась, открыла прохладную воду и стала безжалостно смывать с себя воспоминания о прикосновениях Дио.   
Придется все забыть и притворяться, что ничего не произошло. Для Дио это всего лишь мимолетный эпизод, приятная ночь с красивой женщиной. Мало ли их, красивых...   
«Значит, и для тебя это должно стать приятным необременительным воспоминанием, — строго сказал себе Татьяна. — Пора взрослеть. Сказки про любовь оставим для юных девочек вроде Фам и Милии».  
После пары чашек кофе и вкусных хрустящих тостов настроение немного улучшилось. Алис присоединилась к ней за завтраком, посмотрела вопросительно, но Татьяна покачала головой в знак того, что не готова делиться с ней подробностями. Подруга разочарованно вздохнула, но настаивать не стала — и на том спасибо. Алисия — хороший человек, но ее любопытство бывает очень утомительным.   
День выдался хлопотный, и это радовало, потому что Татьяне некогда было думать о прошедшей ночи. София сдержала слово и отправила на «Сильвиус» несколько транспортов с материалами и мобильную команду ремонтников, а еще откомандировала Гудвина руководить работами — «Сильване» удалось выйти из последнего боя почти невредимой, а с ваншипами техники справлялись и без шефа. Татьяне было очень приятно увидеть старину Гудвина, хотя и немного грустно — вспомнилось прошлое на «Сильване», те времена, когда капитаном еще был Алекс...  
Дио не появлялся, и его недисциплинированность сейчас была как нельзя более кстати. «Пусть болтается, где хочет, и желательно подольше», — подумала она.   
К вечеру все, от механиков до капитана, валились с ног, но все было разгружено, аккуратно размещено в ремонтном ангаре и готово к работе. Все критические повреждения, требующие срочного вмешательства, были устранены сразу же, еще до начала Великой Гонки, а сейчас «Сильвиусу» предстояла долгая и нудная диагностика, а потом — не менее долгий и нудный ремонт всякой хитровывернутой мелочи. И еще ваны, они тоже сильно пострадали от атак штурмовиков внутри Гранд Экзайла...  
Татьяна машинально проглотила остывший чай и сидела с кружкой в руках, бездумно рассматривая замысловатый узор из трещинок на керамике, когда перед лицом возникло что-то бело-красное.   
Букет. Это был букет из белых и красных цветов. Ромашек и... кажется, маков? Очень красивые, яркие, тревожные. На Престеле такие не росли.  
— Зря ты сбежала, — сказал Дио. — Я хотел тебе кое-что показать.   
— Только не надо делать вид, что ты не заметил, как я ушла, — фыркнула Татьяна. — Если бы хотел — остановил бы.   
Ей вдруг стало до слез обидно, что не захотел. Не остановил.   
Но к чему тогда эти цветы?   
— Ясное дело, не заметил! — возмутился Дио. — Я крепко сплю по утрам. Могла бы и разбудить, между прочим.  
— Ну-ну, — она скептически покачала головой. Потом зачем-то коснулась пальцами лепестков.   
Красный с белым. Красиво смотрится. Жаль, что эта красота так же недолговечна, как увлечения Дио — сегодня он рядом с тобой, а завтра его и след простыл.   
— Их там целое поле, представляешь! — воодушевления Дио хватило бы на троих. — На утреннем солнце потрясающе красиво выглядит. Но на закате тоже должно быть неплохо. Летим?   
Отказываться было глупо. Татьяна вздохнула и сдалась.   
Такие вещи, как целое поле маков на закате, конечно, не длятся долго, зато запоминаются на всю жизнь. И кто сказал, что это плохо?


End file.
